A man and the Devoted Monsters
by telosgod
Summary: Another Monster girl encyclopedia inspired story at will run alongside my other work until the end. Set Eight months before Evan met his guests, this story follows his engaged brother before he got engaged and what lead up to it. Eventual Kimihito appearance as well.


**A/N––The publication is a bit out of order but here it is. The tale that is progressing alongside my other work A man and the Restricted Monsters. Its set about eight months before the beginning of Evan's story. I'll be playing catch up with it so bear with me. I'm going to try and have these works meet at some point. Other than that this is my cleaner work for monster girl encyclopedia inspired fanfic, not to say that it won't get its own helping of Scenes in later chapters. This work will have its pacing go a bit strange, if you have any suggestions on how I can improve it please PM or review. Other than that please enjoy Sven and his Devoted Monsters.**

 **I'll get around to explaining the backstory of the world the characters inhabit soon. I hate to continue without giving some backstory to some of the more unique things I've done for these tales.**

 **Fixed Spacing Version 3 Hope this works for once...**

Ch. 1 The Host

It all started with me being late, of course.

I am an employee of the Extraspecies Diplomacy Department, or the ED Department, and I was going to be involved in taking care of an extraspecies that signed up for homestay with a purpose for cultural exchange.

This was something I signed up for on a whim and quickly realized how bad of an idea it was. It separated me from my brother, my only family near to me. Though I couldn't drop out I came to terms with my decision and decided to be the best host I could be.

I ran around a corner from a station and saw a literal cluster of obstacles due to an accident involving a large truck. I sigh and duck into an alley. I had to hurry so I decided to take the high road. I managed to climb onto the roof of a nearby building and traversed each roof to get to my destination.

I was near the meeting spot when I saw a table go flying. I nearly face palm myself as I realized I had to do this job. I slide down a street light and land with a roll as I see a raging extraspecies.

The word extraspecies is bit inaccurate, none of them are new and most are as old as a species as mankind. Extraspecies refers to monsters basically, creatures of lore. I was facing a minotaur, a large muscular woman with horns, a bovine tail and legs that change around the thigh area.

"Crap." I mutter as the startled woman, actual more a girl, raged about in a panic.

I saw rocks and bricks strewn about at her feet, hooves, that weren't from the destruction she was making. She must have been harassed by some anti-extraspecies activist. "Calm yourself!" I yell as I scan around the café.

I saw one man pinned near her that must be her host. "I repeat, calm down!" I rush in as she stomps about and rescue the man.

I guide a few other customers out of the chaos as some debris starts to fall. A splintered chair gets tossed at me and tears into my left arm. The minotaur girl needed to be sedated. Her host had been injured and according to him that's when she went into a blind fury.

I think up a quick plan and rush at her. I leap onto a table and use that as a step to get onto her back. "If you don't calm down you'll hurt him!" I yell into her ear as she thrashes wildly once more. I fall off as she slowly calms, tears coming down her face. One less problem but a second quickly presented itself.

The structural integrity of the café had been compromised. In other words I had a few moments to escape with the last of the employees if I rushed.

But something caught my eye as I exited, some debris that was frosted over. I saw a hand sticking out from under it and knew my guest must be there. I shove asides the freezing debris and regard her for an instant. She was freezing the area around her as she shook on the ground, afraid. I picked her up in my arms with a wince and run for the open store front, hoping I'd make it safely.

In all her first day was a disaster. I had her checked out by a specialist, which was easy because she fainted as the café collapsed. The doctor said she would be fine, she needed some rest first. I on the other hand needed some more serious medical attention. We were allowed to go home because of my boss's assurance that we'd be checked upon regularly for a few days. The ED does have this type of hazardous occupation so the doctor gave us the green light.

A few of my coworkers helped me put my houseguest into her room and left her stuff near the bed. My boss personally gave me a check up of my injuries and then I was alone. My houseguest had still not woken up from her ordeal and I was tempted to call my boss back. I held off and waited, I kept myself occupied and distracted as I patiently waited for her to wake up.

It was the evening when she woke up, I was luckily at her side as she opened her eyes.

I was dressed warmly, I even had a jacket on over my long sleeve shirt. She had gladly stopped freezing her immediate surroundings after she fainted but she still kept the area around her pretty cold.

"What a relief." I say and she slowly turns her head to look at me. I set down the soup I had prepared and sit near her bedside.

"How do you feel, any pain?" She just looked at me for a moment, I was worried she might be in some sort of shock.

"You...You saved me back there..." I give a relieved sigh.

"Its the least I could do. I'm sorry that your first day here ended up the way it did. I promise to make it up to you somehow." I give her a slight bow as I spoke. She seemed to get a bit flustered by this.

"N-no, its fine. Besides I should be apologizing to you." She reached out towards me. I let her grab one of my arms as she continued.

"I was afraid and I had started to freeze things...That type of cold can easily kill." I give her a slight smile.

"Don't worry about me. This a part of my job after all." I made to get up for her food but she continued to hold my arm. She stopped chilling her environment and she bowed her head.

"Please...I don't mind...show me..."

I looked away from her, "I don't know what you're talking about." I then resume smiling at her as I show her the food.

She looked at me as she tried to grab the bowl. "No, you need to rest up a bit more. Allow me." She hesitantly allowed me to feed her.

She seemed to enjoy the warm soup I had made in a rush. "...If you really want to know you didn't do anything more than give me a slight chill." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're right that you're cold can kill. But we deal with extraspecies on a regular basis in the department. Naturally our suits have some countermeasures against the more harmful effects." Her eyes seemed to gather tears.

"Besides, the only direct contact you would have had is with my left arm." I remove the extra layers of clothing and roll up my left sleeve.

"Its inconvenient sometimes but prosthetics have gotten better." My left arm was entirely prosthetic. Though thanks to advancement in medical science I have full range of motion plus mostly whole sense of touch and temperature. She reaches out and touches it. Feeling it, the dent on the forearm from earlier, before reaching my hand.

"Thank you..." She didn't say another word and I continued to feed her.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." I set aside the empty bowl.

"My name is Sven Axelson, half breed. May I have your name?" It takes her a moment because she was perplexed at my introduction.

"Glace, I mean Grace. A Yuki-Onna." She then smiles to me.

Shortly after that I leave her, we had talked for quite some time. I smile in my smaller room as I feel we'll get along just fine. I felt bad about lying to her about my now ruined suit. I undress and look at the area on my torso and right arm that was still red from the frost bite.

I'd get several fluid filled blisters and be in pain soon. When she had grabbed my right arm earlier I was wincing on the inside. I preferred it when I was still numb, at least then I didn't have to deal with this. I settle in to sleep and carefully cover up. I remember some of the ground rules I'd been given, though why I was remembering them now gave me an ominous feeling.

I finally am able to relax and sleep when it feels as if I'm woken up again. I'm cold now, I must have kicked off my covers. I shiver a bit but don't mind it. I feel the chill ease a bit the pain from the frostbite. I was steadily getting chilled now.

It finally occurred to me then why I was cold. I didn't want to open my eyes, so I concentrated on my sense of touch. I felt the cool sheets under me, a slight chill in the air gently brush my skin occasionally. Then I felt it, a certain cool softness. I could get fired for this, I might be arrested for this. I think as I open my eyes slowly.

Grace was in her nightwear, thankfully, as she straddled me. This was a highly compromising position I was currently in. I remain calm as Grace runs her fingers over my frostbite.

"You know you shouldn't do this." She stops cold and blushes fiercely.

"But...I...I hurt you. All you tried to do was help and I still couldn't––" I start to sit up a bit. "Don't worry about it. I'm a halfbreed. I have the vitality of a monster." I bring her hand to the scars leading to my missing arm.

"I learned that you cannot keep something unless you give something in exchange." She traced some of the scars all the way to my prosthetic.

"By every right I should be afraid and hate extraspecies." I lay back down as she looks deeply into my eyes.

"But I don't. I don't want what happened to me and my family to happen to anyone else. I'll work for a day when someone like me and you can walk in public and no one notices anything different." I saw her eyes change then, I had said something I shouldn't have. She may have misinterpreted my words a bit.

I remember one of the most important rules, do not become excessively involved with your guest if a relationship does form, i.e. no sex. At this rate Grace might skip quite a few steps if she thought she wanted me. I know most extraspecies races that are all female usually have a wish to mate or find a husband.

She was young, barely legal if she is as old as I am. "H-hey, Grace. Why are you looking at me like that?" I was still under her and this exercise in self control was pushing me to the edge.

"Now Grace remember the rules––" She comes at me then. Cold spreading from her hands as she grips my arms.

"Shh..." She says as she forms icy shackles to keep me down.

"Wait no––" She presses her lips against mine and transmits her desire to me.

I see a thread of saliva as we part. "H-hey we need to stop this." She looks at me with almost hungry eyes. She comes to me and kisses me again. She spends some time just kissing me. Her breathing changes and she begins to emanate coldness.

I begin to fear for my safety, let alone my chastity. She might unintentionally freeze me. This thought races through my mind again as she kisses me once more with a hand wandering from my cheek down to my chest. My blood races and I feel warmth flood my body. This warmth goes all throughout my body before rushing to my head and I black out.

I wake up with a start in the morning. I make sure I have my boxers on before I give a sigh of relief. I hoped she didn't do anything to me while I slept. I get up and stretch. Imagine my surprise at seeing the lack of frostbite injuries on me.

I touch the once afflicted areas and don't feel any pain or discomfort. Its as if nothing happened. I look at my clock before getting ready for the morning. Imagine my surprise at seeing Grace as we both stepped outside our rooms. She seemed flustered and blushed.

Her head down as she hurried by. "T-t-t-thank you agai–––" She tripped as she made to step past me. I caught her just in time, and that made her get worse. While she seemed to be speaking in several languages I helped her steady.

"Easy now. You might still need some rest." I begin to head downstairs to the kitchen. She followed behind me like a puppy. I finally went ahead to ask her what was wrong when she stood next to me in the kitchen.

I was gathering all the ingredients to make pancakes yet Grace always seemed to be there, getting in my way. She stammered at first as she blushed. "I..Its...I...I want..." She gathered her courage before looking me in the eyes.

"I really want you...to...to...you..." It seemed to much for her as she looked at me.

Whatever was on her mind seemed to turn to steam and escape her. I sigh inwardly as I pat her head. "Look, whatever it is, I'll listen. I'm here as your host and I hope a friend."

She turned away from and seemed to tremble. "Gods!..." She turned towards me again, her eyes squinted shut and her head bowed.

"L-l-l-look! I really am thankful for what you did yesterday. I-was-wanting-to-apologize-to-you-again. Yet-I-went-and-did-something-indecent-instead! I'm-the-worst-and-I-really-want-to-make-you-a-meal. Hopefully-all-your-meals-if-you'll-have-me!" I blink and try to understand her sudden gush.

"Sure, you can help me with breakfast. I'd like that a lot." It was like a great weight had been lifted off her. She immediately brightened and gave me a warm smile.

"See, that wasn't so bad. If you just wanted to help with the cooking all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't have said no." It took her three seconds before she realized I hadn't understood her at all. In reality, I knew all the things she was implicating. I had to be mean and play the dense card for a while.

This could get out of hand fast. "N-no! I mean yes, but..." She finally seemed to accept her defeat instead of trying for another embarrassing confession. "L-let me give you a hand."

She brushes against me frequently as we cook. This might be more trouble than I thought. I never expected a situation as having someone think they love me because I saved them. I was flattered, there was nothing wrong with her at all, but I don't think marrying someone you met the night before is the right thing to do. I should probably address the small incident from last night as well.

She could have made a big mistake.

In the end breakfast came out way better than expected. After a brief pause we both start to eat. I was nearly floored by how good it was. The food was beyond amazing. "WOW!" I lost myself for a moment and nearly finished my plate in the next instance.

I get a grip on myself and apologize for my outburst at the table. "It was just so very good." Grace just gave a pleased smile and calmly ate her portion.

I had to address her nighttime visit and the end of the meal was as good a time as any. I avoided being to much of an idiot and tried to come at it from another angle than head on. "I really need to thank you Grace." She calmly stopped eating the last of her food to speak with me.

"This is nothing. Really I should be apologizing for inconveniencing." I shake my head. She raised her glass to drink her juice.

"No, I mean for helping me out last night." She spluttered and nearly choked. I gave her a moment to compose herself. "T-that...I-I'm..."

I saw she was about to run away. "I'm sorry if that just came out suddenly but its true. I'm fully healed because of you."

She stayed seated as she saw a glimmer of hope. "S-still I'm s-sorry for––"

"Still, you could have gotten us in a lot of trouble." She froze, figuratively.

"I'm gratefully for what you did but the way you did it..." I couldn't help but blush myself.

"I can't say I didn't find it a pleasant experience but you shouldn't do that with someone you just met. It'd be better if it were someone you already have a close relationship with." I didn't intend for it to turn into a lecture or anything like that.

"You could have gotten yourself deported you know." Her head bowed a bit more.

"I..I'm really sorry...I should just go." She stood in a hurry and sped near me. I caught her arm as she passed by.

"W-wait. You have to let me finish––" I didn't expect her to take it so harshly. She had a steady flow of tears coming down her blushing face as she tried not to cry.

I really wasn't mentally prepared for that. It made a knot form in my chest. "H-hey. I didn't really mean to hurt you or anything like that. I'm just concerned for you is all." She struggled with me to let her go. I didn't of course.

"P-please, just let me go..." I can't imagine the pain and embarrassment she must be going through right now.

"Not until you listen to everything I have to say." She began to freeze her surroundings. I held firm as the cold creeped over my hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't fully understand your feelings. Its inconsiderate of me to ruin this time for you. But its true. You shouldn't just give yourself to someone you just met." She seemed to be at her limit.

"You are worth so much more than that." It looked like she was going to breakdown, then she realized what I had said.

"W-what?" I nod.

"You heard right. I know a little of what the situation is like on the island. I can understand that its been that way for decades or more. I can even understand why you'd do something like that for me."

I force my hand to let her go and offer her a napkin to clean her face. "I'm just saying someone you just met, especially me, might not be worth sharing your life with. This place isn't the island. You are a kind, beautiful woman. You have options here, you can indulge yourself and form a relationship, several if you want."

I head towards the sink and begin to run warm water over the ice on my hand. I might lose some fingers if I don't act fast. This alone might make it hard for her to stay here any longer.

Her hand rests on my shoulder as I glance at her. She let out a foggy sigh. "I'm so dumb." She didn't seem sad nor depressed. She just seemed tired by now.

She pulled my hand from the water and caressed my face. "H-hey. I thought we had an understanding?" She kisses me briefly, just long enough to let her tongue explore and a warmth to spread throughout my body.

I feel my hand defrost and any damage done is erased with the ice. This was her doing, her magic. This was dangerous now. She didn't intend it but we were now both in a delicate situation. I control myself as her magic floods back up to my head and I only get a minor headache.

She parts from me and turns away. I check over my hand and found it in perfect condition. "...Thank you. I thank you a lot." She just nods, still turned away from me.

"I'm very sorry Sven." She said to me.

"Stop that." I say as I start to clean up, gathering the plates and tossing the scraps.

"We all have things we can't control. I know this as a fact...I deserved this, anyway. I know that." I couldn't tell how she was holding up but she gave a slight shiver then.

"H-here. I'll help clean up." Then she faced me with a small smile as if nothing had happened. Little did I know what was going on in her head.

After that little incident Sven decided to go rest in his room for a while. The still very much in love Grace fell onto her bed. Her face flushed. She grabbed her pillow and embraced it tightly as she curled up. She seemed to be thinking to herself, mumbling things as if her mother were there to hear it.

"I guess...I really am lucky..." She muttered as she slowly dozed off.

"Caring...strong...humble...warm..." She then slept, she slept and dreamt of what could be.

Its been two days since then. I don't feel any awkward tension coming from Grace. She didn't seem flustered around me either. She was happily attending to some chores around the house. I was relieved to see that she was this strong, she overcame her adversity. I still felt bad at having to hurt her feelings but somethings are necessary.

I get a phone call from my boss, Linda Smith. "Sven!" She didn't sound happy.

"Y-yes."

"Get your ass over here before I have to go and give you a thrashing." I had gotten use to this. The person who had trained both me and my brother, Evan, was this woman. She didn't mince her words much, saying what was on her mind in an effective way.

"What's wrong?"

"If you must know, I have that new arm for you." I had forgotten about that.

I mean the gash itself went unseen most of the time. The damage to the prosthetics motor functions was troublesome but I really hardly paid it much attention. I had been having a pleasant time at home, having conversations with my guest.

"I see. I'll be right in and we'll see how long it takes to get the replacement in place." Grace had stopped her reading to look at me as my call ended.

"It seems I'll be able to get this fixed." I say as I show her my arm.

"Really, will it take long?"

"I hope not. The thing is I probably won't be able to use the new arm for a few days unless I want to put a lot of strain on myself." I left out mentioning the intense pain and discomfort that will occur as my arm calibrates.

"In all I'll be pretty useless to you." Grace just gave a reassuring smile.

"Nonsense, I'm a guest here. I'll help out as best I can." That was one problem solved.

The other was the intense pain and discomfort. Another agent dropped me off at home and I stepped in. I was greeted by the pleasant smell of food. Lunch was ready and Grace peeked from out of the kitchen.

"Ah, your home." She had been busy.

The house had a refreshing atmosphere to it. "Yeah, this new arm was easier to attach." Currently I had it in a sling to avoid it swinging around limply.

Grace motions for me to sit at the table as she brings out two bowls of stew. It was a simple meat and potato stew but it was one of the most delicious things I had eaten. Sadly because of the recurring pain I experienced I couldn't enjoy it in full. I still had seconds though. Grace calmly ate and spoke with me about the small things. The weather and natural wonders were recurring topics.

"So there is in fact a geyser there that has taken on different colors because of all the coins and such thrown into it over the years. Its quite beautiful I've heard."

"I'd think it'd be mesmerizing to see."

It was like this every day. Yet today was a bit different. I was hurting, although I gave no outward show of it I was experiencing enough pain to make most people curl up into a ball. This is a testament to what we've been through. Me and my brother do not want to but we can take on hell and then some. We are survivors for a reason.

I actually believe he really wants revenge because of what happened. I was always able to adapt to things, it was this natural inclination of mine that made me let go of any anger and resentment I had towards extraspecies. The ones that did it are serving for their crime. There is no need to condemn every single being that isn't human. I had had to face prejudice and discrimination before, I would not let someone else face that from me.

"Sven...Sven..." I finally hear Grace call my name. I look up at where she's sitting and see nothing. She calmly turns my head to face her.

"Are you alright?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Huh?"

"You've been quiet for awhile. Then you didn't even realize you had finished your stew ten minutes ago. Do you feel okay, do you feel any dizziness or such?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm fine. It must be the medication they gave me while they attached the prosthetic. I might be like this until tomorrow. Sorry if it feels like I'm ignoring you." She stood up straight and regarded me for a second.

While she did that I took my bowl over to the sink to clean. "Shoo." She pushed me into the living room.

"You can hardly walk straight. You need to rest and recover." I felt a bit confused as I was booted from my kitchen. I nod to her before I recline in my seat. I remove the sling and extend the arm, carefully and slowly. A sensation like pins and needles all along it was transmitted to my nerves before relief flooded my brain. The pain returned, it always does, but not for a good two hours.

We had started to watch a movie since I learned of Grace's curiosity about them. It appeared to have been a romantics night. The movie we were currently on was one of the Titanic movies. It was about the time the ship started sinking that I started to doze off. I woke up as I leaned onto Grace. I start from my drowsy state and apologies. "This stuff really gets to you..." I rub my eyes as I try not to yawn.

"No its fine. You need some rest so come here." I could feel the pain start up again so I was eager to go to sleep.

I never expected to be in such a position. "I really shouldn't..." She rested my head on her lap as the movie continued.

"Don't worry, its more than fine." I was so drowsy at that moment I didn't really register her words. I gladly fell asleep as she caressed my face.

Sven really should have been honest. At the end of the Titanic, as Grace took in his sleeping face she saw it. The first signs of pain. It was just the slightest twitch of his facial expression, a minor sign of discomfort. She didn't intend to give it to much attention. But she noticed how he slept. He slept with his right hand tightly gripping his left. The fingers on his left hand twitched and eventually curled into a fist. She was well into another romance film as she took notice his expression now. A pained expression with tears coming from the corners of his eyes.

"...Gods..." She said as she felt how tense he had become. He was in extreme pain but didn't make a word or a move as he slept.

I woke up to some droplets falling onto my face. I didn't open my eyes yet but I reassessed my situation. I must still be in her lap and she was watching a sad movie. I slowly make a stir before opening my eyes. She had cleaned up nicely, hiding her tears as I woke up. The pain was back in full force.

"Ah...Thank you...I feel refreshed..." I slowly sit up next to her as her movie concludes.

"..."

I check my phone for the time. "Ah! I'm so sorry." It was almost midnight.

I had slept way to much. "N-no, its fine."

"I can't accept that. I'll get right to making you something to eat." I got up in a hurry and forgot about my sling.

In my rush towards the kitchen my arm was jostled more than it should have been. It felt as if someone was unravelling my mind by the nerves in my arm. I was immediately floored, causing me another spike in pain. It took some time before I had awareness again.

Cool relief flooded my body. I glance blearily at Grace. She was doing something, some magic at my left shoulder. She looked mad as she saw I was aware now. "Idiot! If you were in this much pain you should have said so."

It felt strange being scolded by her. When she stopped whatever she was doing to me I rolled over onto my back. "..." Grace just watched me for a second as I worked through the minimized pain.

"Ah...How embarrassing." I sit up slowly, Grace offers me my sling. After a few agonizing moments I'm more or less okay. Just enough for her to resume lecturing me.

I sincerely couldn't remember half of it. What I did understand was that she kissed me at the end. Her magic flowed into me causing me a headache before knocking me out completely.

I spent the next few days as a forced invalid. I couldn't so much as get out of bed without her by my side. I had to chase her out when I needed to bathe or use the restroom. It wasn't really all that bad but I felt bad because of it. At the end of the week she was coming in to check on me when the final calibration happened.

I had to bite down on a wad of the sheets as I gave a brief spasm. She forced me down and began casting her magic over my left arm. The next thing I know she's resting at my bedside and I can use my left arm again. The pain finally subsided and I felt every part of me relax. I look at Grace for a second before I smile. I give her a pat on the head before carrying her in my arms.

She stirs around the time I get to her bed. "..Sven..." I look down at her as she gazes at me.

"I'm okay now. You did good. Its now your turn to rest and relax." I tuck her in and she holds my hand.

"I'm so glad...your better now..." She lets me go and she watches me for a second. A crazy notion pops into my head and all I can do is chuckle.

"You did good Grace. I'll promise to take you on a date soon." It was as if I had spoken a magic word. Suddenly I was on the floor with her on top, she was blushing fiercely.

"D-d-d-d-date!" It took a moment for me to acknowledge the situation.

I started to laugh again. "W-wait. What's so funny?" I lift her off me and sit her on her bed.

"You're a good person Grace. Keep acting like this and you could make anyone alive fall for you." It was a bad idea.

I shouldn't make compliments like that, especially to someone I had rejected already. She blushed heavily and frost started to form in the room. "I'll let you rest now. I have to do a job tomorrow anyway." I swiftly leave her room as the cold gets to me.

"Can't just do nothing in return for my arm." I mutter under my breath.

I felt a little bad for leaving her alone so soon but I had to do this. I had called Smith last night to tell her I was back in action and she gave me a pick up time. "Here, call her if anything happens. I'm sorry again for leaving on such short notice." Grace looks over the business card for Smith as I load my things into the car.

I wave good bye as Smith pulls me inside. She slams the door shut and throws a file at me. I open it up as it falls onto my lap. "That's the job that your brother had to resolve while you were out. He sends some words of complaint for you." It was a moderately difficult job.

"Not a reversion...that's good." Just an out of control monster who would get deported. A lizard girl apparently. I shake my head as I read over the injury report.

"Broke his right arm, in two places." I knew it was possible for us but to really push himself that much. This lizard must be tough.

"Yeah, yeah. He's still a weak runt that needs to train more. Breaking twice while under pressure, I'll have to teach him better." She was giving off a subtly dark aura as she spoke.

"Anyway he's being hospitalized while the other broken things heal. The lingering healing effects will have him twiddling his thumbs just for two weeks to a month." I wasn't so sure. He had an extensive list of injuries.

"Anyway its your turn to fill in for him. Another detain and deport mission. It appears to be a group of Arachne that went a bit lust crazy. Don't worry to much though." I glance over the mission.

The Arachnes have been on the run for two days already nonstop, which meant they'd be exhausted already. "I see, good thing Evan is the close range specialist." I shut the folder as a sting starts in my eyes.

"That's right. This will be a nice trial to see how the arm performs anyway."

Smith was right, they were lust crazy. I just stepped into the building the Arachnes were in and I immediately felt webs try to ensnare me. The first Arachne had come out of hiding.

My feet rise above my head and the rest of me follows as we rush towards the ceiling. She was there with what looked like some coils of rope. "Ah! A pretty boy!" She said as she looked down at me.

"Thank you for making this job easier for me." The small knife I carry on me slices through the webbing and then my own hand as I fall. From the second level of this college library to the ground I'd take a few more seconds to hit and get hurt. I lick some blood and right myself before collision.

The webbing binding my legs snaps as I land in a crouch and glance up at nothing. She's moving, changing location. She knows the same trick won't work. "You have thirteen seconds to bring yourself in."

I took out the IVES gun. A gun made to shoot stunner rounds, which delivered quite the shock. It'd take about one stun round to the body to floor a person. Then varying number of shots for the varying types of monsters out there. Today I learned four would suffice for an Arachne. Without moving my body I aim over my shoulder and fire. The Arachne landed in a heap next to me as she winced.

"Nice try. Pouncing at me from my blind spot." My irises must be red by now. My eyes stung as my vision improved dramatically.

I aim down at her as she squirms. "I..I surrender." I hesitate to bring down my gun, which was a wise move. She jerked her hand down and I felt strands of webs tighten around my midsection and pull me back.

I shot from her stomach to where her spider and womanly body met. Three more shocks course through her body in rapid succession before she stays down, immobile.

"..."

I turn and glance up. I counted six more Arachnes above me, with about four more that I could only hear. "Troublesome..." I mutter as I take out the second IVES gun from its holster. Webbing spreads around me as the rest come at me.

"I suppose a resting period is in order." Smith said as she walked me to my front door.

"I already turned in the report on the arm. Fix it." I wasn't exactly in a good mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut your pie hole pip-squeak." I turn to face her.

"You really earned this hazard pay." She said as she tapped away on her tablet.

"Faulty equipment." I mutter as I raise my prosthetic arm.

"Whatever. Just deal with it for four months then we'll switch it out during the check up." We talk a bit more, nothing noteworthy.

She leaves me in a sour mood and I find my house is...different. I can't quite put it. Nothing was really out of place. It was around two in the morning so the atmosphere was definitely off. I scratch my head and head towards my room. Interestingly enough about this house, all the rooms had showers but there was a special bath at the back. I showered in the comfort of my bathroom before drying enough and wrapping a towel around my waist. I grab my change of clothes and head to the bath.

I don't care if I have to wait for it to fill up, I don't care if I'm naked. I need to unwind, possible with warm or hot water up to my chest. I kick off my slippers and leave my clothes at the changing area before the bath and walk in. I was mildly surprised to see the bath was already full. Didn't care enough to think of why. I simply ignored my towel as it fell and sat down. The water was warm, perfect for relieving all the soreness I'd acquired from my assignment.

"A..."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grace sitting in a corner of the bath, blushing fiercely. In the state I was in I really didn't have enough energy to care or be embarrassed. I just slumped down further and further into the warm water. I started to doze of with my nose barely above water when a scream erupted.

I should probably fix this situation. But after so many bondage attempts I really needed to unwind. I rub some of the bruises the Arachnes' webs left. I really hate my job sometimes...I sit up and cough, I'd nearly drowned in my own bath.

I wipe some water from my face and look around franticly. I had briefly forgotten where I was so I saw Grace as she tried to cover herself with her towel. I was more than responsive this time. "Eh?" "..." I didn't know Yuki-Onna could turn so red.

–––––––––––––––––––––Something...O_O...––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Somehow I'm not dead. I don't know how I managed it but I'm alive. We're sitting in the bath with our backs to each other. Why did this happen right after I finished a job. I'd need hazard pay for this.

"I...I'm sorry..." I may as well get it over with.

"I didn't mean to walk in like that." I should have stayed the night, the trip itself wasted me.

"..."

She was still upset about it. I just hung my head a bit. I continued to try and relax my sore body. I actually had more success falling asleep again. "Hey!" Grace yelled as she pulled me out of the water.

Then we were reminded of our situation. "Don't turn around!" She yelled into my ear as she tightened her grip on my shoulders.

"I won't..." I said quietly.

The water was starting to cool when we spoke to each other again. "Y-y-you seem to be hurt." She stammered.

"Yeah, I work on deportation and detainment of extraspecies. Which means a lot of monsters who learn to hate me and know how to show it." She ran a finger on one of my bruises.

"Arachnes, they went a bit sex crazy. They really do enjoy bondage. It was to rough for me." She seemed to tense for a moment.

"Of course nothing happened. I just had to detain them. Still they didn't go quietly." She seemed to ease a bit. She shifted a bit and I felt her massage my shoulders and upper back.

"What are you doing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"..." She was quiet as her hands relaxed me. I guess I should just accept it with gratitude and hope for the best.

"A bit more to the center...Now a bit lower if you would..." I felt a lot of the soreness slowly leave my body then and there.

"..."

"..."

Now that I was a bit more conscious I couldn't help but notice something. This was to awkward, there needed to be some distraction. Small talk, yeah that would make things better. "S-so what were you doing here so..." I couldn't really say if it was to early or to late because my sleep schedule often gets disrupted.

"...T-training..." She responded after another tense moment of silence.

"I...I'm not use to the heat...I just..." Another silence.

"I see..." I scratch my head and mentally kick myself.

"I have to apologize to you. One, for...interrupting...And two, for not being considerate enough to realize you were uncomfortable in this environment." She stopped for a moment.

"N-no. I'm not to uncomfortable or anything like that. I...I don't want to freeze things is all..." I nod in understanding.

I had heard that Yuk-Onna could control blizzards. I also can see why the sudden change in environment is problematic for her. Its hard to tell the difference between something that's been frozen naturally and something that was frozen by a Yuki-Onna in a freezing environment. Now that she is in warmer areas this has become an apparent problem.

"Well. I'm not good for much, but if I can I'll help you overcome this obstacle." I could feel her apply pressure to me.

"Re...I..." She was having trouble picking out her words to respond. Instead she resumed her massage with some vigor as the water started to heat again. I suppose she had gained more self control over her natural ability. That and that this massage was her "thank you."

Eventually her hands started to wander from my back to my front.

...And then lower.

"Umm...I'm grateful and all Grace but you need to stop right there..." She continued to massage me as she worked her way down further. I catch her hands as they where about at my navel.

"What's gotten into you?" I glance over my back and see something I shouldn't have. The heat had gotten to her.

She had cloudy eyes and I swore she breathed out puffs of steam. Her face was blushing and she licked her lips seductively. "...!"

I then push her away as I saw the danger in this situation. "I'm going now!"

I try to climb out with my towel wrapped for decency. She grabbed a hold of it and pulled back, ending with me splashing back in the shallow bath. I didn't hit the bottom, luckily, though I did cough up some water.

She grasps my face and I see her. She always wears modest clothes, nothing that really shows off her form. She just gave me an unrestricted view, she was gifted indeed. I push away from her and try to sit up without my traitor rearing its head.

"S..ven..." I close my eyes and listen as she moves towards me. I'd hate to use my ability now. I try to squirm away and escape but it was futile. She jumped at me from behind and nearly drowned me.

Then I had to stop struggling because she had taken advantage of my weakness. One of her hands gripped my manhood hard and I had to stay still. "Sven...Do you know what comes next?"

She said as her other hand turns my face towards hers. She inches her lips closer to mine and exhales a magic lined breath. It was cold. I breathed it right in and felt that coldness claw down into my chest and coil around my heart.

It hurt. It was a cold that was reminiscent of absolute solitude. Slowly this cold became a part of my heart, working into my very soul. I was absolutely alone now, alone and despairingly cold.

The bath immediately cooled as I felt her let me go. I push away as the coldness becomes everything. Everything was cold, nothing offered me warmth. Nothing, except her. She seemed to be in a bit of a stupor now as the water cooled.

She still advanced towards me. In response I splash water in her face. She begins to cough and spit out water. I splash her again, and again. "H-hey!...Stop!" She seemed to have regained her self-control. I was quickly losing mine. I grimace and stand.

She's rubbing water out of her eyes as I grab my towel and head to a wall. I need control, I need a distraction. After wrapping the towel around my waist, regardless of my current state of hardness, I pull back my head.

"Sven?" I slam my head once against the wall. It hurt, my eyes teared and my vision blurred. But it was enough. The warm blood flowing down my face and into my mouth was enough. I quickly recovered from my little encounter as I hear Grace hurry out of the water.

"Sven! I'm so sorry! I never––" I raise my hand and she quiets.

"Just...don't do this again..." She watched me with wide, tearful eyes as blood continued to flow down my face. She moved towards me, probably intending to heal me. I pull back, away from her touch.

She takes it wrong. "I..I'm really sorry..." She starts as she glances at her own feet.

"Don't...Don't come near me for a while...I need to thaw..." I step past her with a longing to hold her close. I'm about to leave when I turn around.

"Grace...I hope you don't let this weigh you down." She looks at me as she cries silently.

"You did absolutely nothing, alright." I turn back away from her and say one last thing. "Actually, I still owe you a date. If you can wait a little longer I'd be more than glad to take you out..." I was given a positive response, a very positive response.

 **A/N––I hoped you enjoyed it. I wish the pacing was better, and the development of characters flowed more naturally, still I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. Please tell me what you think and if you believe I managed to make Sven his own character, wholly separate from Evan.**

 **P.S––Uploads will definitely get slower for some time. Though its not like I was doing a good job of uploading regularly. I'm sorry, I'll probably get better. Probably.**

 **Because my documents keep messing up with spacing and sudden pieces of text ending up on other lines I have to announce both works will be delayed for a longer period. Hopefully, chapters coming soon.**


End file.
